twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoofstorm
Hoofstorm is a earth pony who has a deep passion for Soccer and a strong desire to be the best that he can be Background Hoofstorm was born in Manechester and lived with his parents and brother. As a colt he would always hang out with his brother and most of the colts around his neighborhood, often playing various games such as valley 123 and others. Interest in Soccer One day, after Hoofstorm had come home from school, his father bought him him a soccer ball as a gift. Since his parents were often strapped for cash, this present was very special to Hoofstorm. After Hoofstorm opened the gift, he went into his back garden and kicked the ball around for a bit. From this day on, Hoofstorm felt that desire to play with the ball. Weeks went by and Hoofstorm would play with his soccer ball on the streets often, mostly with his brother and other colts from around the neighborhood. A few months went by and gradually Hoofstorm would learn tricks and skills with his soccer ball. It eventually came to the point that school P. E. teachers were scouting Hoofstorm as he was playing with other school mates on the field, scoring often. When one of the P. E. teachers eventually approached him about playing for the school team, Hoofstorm jumped for joy and said yes. Academy Years & Cutie Mark As Hoofstorm became better at soccer, The Manechester City academy scouts scouted him and enquired to the School P.E. teachers about him, saying that they have come across many talents but very rarely have they seen a earth pony with such talents and determination to get the ball and score. Later, Manechester City scouts went to his house and spoke to his parents about him joining the academy. After receiving their approval, the scouts spoke to Hoofstorm about joining the academy, to which the pony answered yes. For the longest time, his dream was to join Manechester City and now he was living it. However this meant that he had to live with the academy, something he found very hard as most of his academy teammates builled him early on. Hoofstorm would often cry, both due to the separation from his parents and the bullying he endured, but the experience made him stronger mentally. He trained even harder and eventually he went from scoring 5 goals a season to 25 and even more beyond that. As time went on. Hoofstorm worked his way up to the higher sets of Manechester City teams and eventually found himself in the Manechester City U16s. One fateful day, the Manechester City U16s were in a youth cup final playing Manechester UTD as the clock ticked to 90 minutes with extra time. Hoofstorm tackled the ball and dribbled past one then two before scoring the deciding goal. Hoofstorm celebrated wildly as Manechester City U16s won the youth cup that year, and as he looked to his flank a cutie mark with a soccer ball and two shooting stars appeared. Hoofstorm felt unbelievably happy as his eyes were set on becoming the best soccer player in all of Equestria. Later years Years went by and Hoofstorm had finished college and high school. He was now in the Manechester City Reserve team, as Hoofstorm wanted the freedom to move elsewhere. He left his hometown, stopping over in Canterlot for a time before spending a few weeks in Ponyville, a town he eventually came to call home. A year later he was called up the Manechester City First Team, where he makes an impact in the Equestrian Soccer League. Hoofstorm asked his manager if he can stay In Ponyville, and his manager said it wasn't a issue. Relationships with other ponies Blazin Saddles Blazin Saddles was the first pony that Hoofstorm met when he moved to Ponyville. Hoofstorm often vists him to buy soccer equipment or just to talk as friends. Personality Hoofstorm's is usually quite friendly and always humble, however he can sometimes have anexity when in tough situations. Likes: Outdoors, talking with friends, playing soccer, big events. Dislikes: Arrogance, builles, unfair decisions in soccer. Category:OCs Category:Earth Ponies